Buon San Valentino
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Ketika perbedaan kecil yang mencampuri kehidupan sehari-harimu membuatmu berpikir yang aneh-aneh...


Empat belas Februari. Hari yang dianggap begitu sakral oleh beberapa orang karena hari itu adalah hari di mana mereka dapat mengungkapkan kasih sayang pada orang yang mereka sayangi. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang tersebut adalah perempuan.

Dan kebetulan, seorang anak bernama Hyuuga Hinata juga ingin mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya kepada anak lelaki yang merupakan tetangga barunya yang baru kembali dari Jerman setelah beberapa tahun menetap di sana; Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

.

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning:: Kid! AU, OOC, gaje, kinda fluffy, amatiran, DLDR!

Request from YonaNobunaga

Hope you enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Uap putih menari-nari di udara setiap kali Hinata mengembuskan napasnya. Meski sudah bulan Februari –yang artinya sebentar lagi musim semi—udara dingin di daerah Jepang tetap terasa menggigit hingga mantel musim dingin milik gadis kecil itu tak mampu menandingi dinginnya udara pagi itu.

Hinata mengentak-entakkan kakinya tak sabar. Kenapa Naruto-kun lama sekali keluar rumah? Pikir Hinata dengan tubuh yang disandarkan di pagar bagian luar rumahnya sendiri. Sesekali mata gadis itu melirik ke pintu pagar rumah sebelah. Berharap sedetik kemudian pintu besi itu akan terbuka dan memuntahkan sesosok anak lelaki dengan rambut _yellow-blonde_ yang sejak tadi ia tunggu-tunggu.

Sebelah tangan mungil gadis itu menggenggam setangkai mawar merah palsu dari kertas merah kecil yang kemudian dibungus dengan kertas hias.

Hari ini hari Valentine. Seperti anak-anak perempuan lain di kelasnya, Hinata sangat ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai bukti kasih sayangnya kepada orang yang ia sayangi.

Dan orang yang ia sayangi itu tinggal tak terlalu jauh darinya; tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu besi rumah sebelah berderit dan terbuka. Sesosok anak lelaki dengan rambut _yellow-blonde_-nya tampak keluar lalu menutup pintu pagar.

Figur Hinata langsung berdiri tegak dan kaku di tempatnya. Darah mulai naik ke kepalanya. Untung saja sekarang sedang musim dingin jadi semburat merah di pipi tak akan terlihat terlalu aneh.

"A-anu, Naruto-_kun_," kata Hinata lirih. Kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada.

Sang pemilik nama segera menoleh. Melihat sikap Hinata yang agak aneh ia jadi memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung dan mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena sekilas kemudian ia langsung menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Pagi, Hinata! Ada apa?" kata Naruto dengan tangan terangkat untuk menyapa gadis kecil di hadapannya. Tapi tak ada reaksi apa pun yang dikeluarkan Hinata kecuali tubuh yang gemetar tak karuan dan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Naruto akui, terkadang tetangga barunya yang katanya punya darah Italia mengalir dalam dirinya itu kadang bersikap aneh; contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Tapi juga tak bisa Naruto pungkiri kalau gadis tetangga barunya itu gadis kecil yang manis.

Suasana di antara mereka yang mulai terasa seperti musim yang tengah mereka hadapi sekarang. Naruto merasa perlu memecahkan es di antara mereka, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Mau berangkat bersama?" tanya Naruto, masih dengan senyum lebar khas anak lelaki itu. Ibu jarinya menunjuk jalur ke sekolah dasar mereka yang kebetulan berada di belakang tubuh anak lelaki itu.

Hinata mengangguk dan dengan malu-malu tapi mau, Hinata mengangguk dan berkata, "I-iya."

Tubuh mungil mereka mulai bergerak tapi tidak begitu dengan suasana yang ada. Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi dan hasilnya tentu saja es yang ada di antara mereka tak kunjung mencair.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan niat awal untuk mengusap tengkuknya tetapi tangannya segera berhenti ketika ia menyadari sebuah syal kotak-kotak oranye hitam memeluk lehernya erat tapi tak cukup mencekik.

Kemudian, ketika mereka mulai sampai di sekitar lingkungan sekolah, beberapa pasangan mulai tampak menunjukkan bukti kasih sayang mereka kepada orang lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka tentu saja perempuan.

"A-aah, aku baru ingat, hari ini Valentine bukan?" kata Naruto canggung pada Hinata yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya karena malu setelah melihat beberapa pasangan –yang tentu saja rata-rata masih bersekolah dasar—memberi orang yang dikasihinya sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi sebagai pengganti ucapan terima kasih.

"Mmhm. Be-begitulah."

"Ah iya, apa ada seseorang yang kau sayangi? Kulihat kau sejak tadi terus memegangi mawar merah imitasi di belakang punggungmu." Naruto melirik punggung Hinata dan seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, ada setangkai mawar merah imitasi yang dibungkus manis tergenggam cukup erat di tangan mungil Hinata. "Kau akan memberikannya pada seseorang bukan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, tapi justru segera mendorong setangkai mawar itu ke dada Naruto dengan sedikit kasar tapi tak sampai menyakitkan.

"I-ini untuk Naruto-_kun_. Sa-sampai nanti!"

Dan dengan begitu, Hinata berlari mendahuluinya memasuki bangunan sekolah. Mengacuhkan Naruto yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya dengan setangkai mawar merah di genggaman tangannya.

* * *

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran hari itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang setelah menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang gadis mungil yang disampaikan dengan pesan bisu dalam bentuk setangkai mawar merah?

Pada awalnya Naruto tidak mau percaya akan hal itu. Tidak mungkin Hinata menyukainya bukan? Tidak mungkin!

Tapi... kalau dilihat dari reaksi Hinata ketika bertemu dengannya di depan rumah dan ketika gadis kecil itu menyerahkan mawar tersebut kepadanya, ia jadi tak begitu yakin dengan deduksi awal yang ia buat.

Lantas, Naruto berpikir maksud Hinata memberikan mawar itu adalah untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang sebagai teman dan ia kira Hinata pasti memberikan hal serupa kepada teman-temannya yang lain di kelas.

Jadi saat jam istirahat makan siang, Naruto mengendap-endap ke kelas Hinata –kelas sebelah—dan bertanya pada salah satu teman dekat Hinata yang kebetulan berwajah mirip degan gadis kecil itu; Shion.

"Tidak ada. Aku tak menerima apa pun darinya." Adalah jawaban yang Naruto terima dari gadis kecil berambut _platinum blonde_ tersebut disertai dengan sepasang bahu yang terangkat.

Maka, Naruto kecil pun lantas berpikir mungkin memang ditujukan untuknya dalam arti yang romantis...

Bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata. Anak lelaki itu sangat menyukai gadis kecil manis itu sebenarnya. Hanya saja Naruto berpikir bukankah mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk berkencan?

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menunggu Hinata di gerbang sekolah beberapa saat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan mengajaknya pulang bersama sehingga ia bisa menanyakan langsung maksud gadis itu.

Ketika sosok gadis kecil berambut pendek itu tampak berlalu dari gerbang sekolah, ia segera berlari-lari kecil menghampiri figur itu.

"Osu, Hinata! Pulang bersama?" tawar Naruto dengan senyumannya. Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Naruto tak buang waktu lama. Ketika mereka sudah sekitar pertengahan jalan menuju rumah, Naruto segera melancarkan aksinya.

"Hinata, maksudmu memberikan mawar padaku pagi ini itu... apa ya?" tanya Naruto sembari menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuk. Anak itu berusaha untuk terlihat sepolos mungkin.

Hinata tersentak dan sesaat kemudian ia bisa melihat kalau wajah gadis itu memerah dari dahi hingga leher. Tapi gadis kecil itu tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"A-apa kau memberikan ha-hal serupa pada temanmu yang lain? Sebagai tanda pertemanan mungkin?" tanya Naruto yang mulai tertular malu yang menjalar pada Hinata.

Astaga, rasanya Naruto yakin kalau tadi pagi masih musim dingin, tapi kenapa sekarang ia justru berkeringat seakan sedang musim panas? Apa musim sekarang berubah secepat itu?

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menggali reaksi dari gadis kecil di sampingnya meski reaksi itu hanya berupa gelengan pelan.

Ah, sekarang Naruto jadi benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Hinata sudah pasti seratus persen memberikan setangkai mawar itu dengan maksud romansa tersembul di baliknya.

"Anu, tapi Hinata," Naruto memutar badannya menghadap Hinata dan otomatis berhenti di jalannya menuju rumah. Melihat Naruto berhenti, Hinata pun ikut berhenti. "Bukannya aku tak suka padamu atau apa... Hanya saja aku tak bisa menerimamu karena belum siap dengan hal semacam itu..."

Kekehan gugup keluar dari mulut Naruto dan mata biru safir anak lelaki itu berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata Hinata yang jelas memancarkan kebingungan. Lebih jelas lagi kalau perempuan itu bingung ketika ia memiringkan kepalanya dan kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Ah, maaf, maksud Naruto-_kun_... apa ya?"

Pertanyaan simpel dari Hinata sanggup membuat Naruto menghentikan kekehan gugupnya. Eh?

"Aku... tidak mengerti maksud Naruto-kun," kata Hinata lagi dengan tangan terkepal di depan mulutnya.

Imut memang. Tapi otak Naruto terlalu beku untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu sekarang.

"Eeeeh?!"

Gadis di depannya ini aneh! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak mengerti? Jelas sekali ia yang memberi Naruto setangkai mawar merah di depan sekolah tadi pagi. Bukankah sudah jelas pula maksud Hinata memberinya bunga itu adalah untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya diam-diam? Kenapa justru sekarang ia yang bertanya apa maksudnya? Astaga...

Jangan bilang Hinata yang tadi pagi dan Hinata yang tengah berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah dua orang Hinata yang berbeda...

Naruto hampir saja menepuk wajahnya karena malu, bingung, dan sedikit frustrasi bercampur aduk di benaknya.

Naruto menghela napas panjang yang keluar dari mulutnya dalam bentuk gumpalan asap putih yang melayang-layang sesaat di udara sebelum akhirnya lenyap ditelan udara dingin musim salju.

"Hinata, bukankah kau yang tadi pagi memberikanku bunga mawar?" tanya Naruto. Suaranya lebih terdengar seperti orang tersedak dari pada orang yang sedang mencoba untuk sabar.

Hinata mengangguk. "Mmhm."

"Nah, itu berarti kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku bukan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan jari telunjuk terangkat di udara.

Mata Hinata membulat dan mulutnya terbuka sedikit seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto. Naruto –begitu melihat reaksi Hinata yang tidak seperti yang diperkirakannya—jadi merasa seperti orang bodoh saja.

Sesaat kemudian Hinata tertawa. Tentu saja tidak tertawa keras-keras. Hanya kekehan lembut yang terdengar imut yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Anu, Hinata?" kata Naruto dengan tangan yang terulur pada Hinata seakan ingin menyentuh bahunya dan mengguncangnya untuk menghentikan gadis kecil itu dari tawanya tapi menahan diri mati-matian untuk tak melakukannya.

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa begitu malu hingga ingin sebuah lubang terbuka tiba-tiba di bawah kakinya dan menelannya bulat-bulat ke dalam bumi. Rasanya benar-benar malu!

Setelah Hinata berhasil menghentikan serangkaian tawanya dan dengan semburat merah muda menempel di kedua pipinya, gadis kecil itu mulai berkata, "Bu-bukan begitu. Aku tidak ada maksud menyatakan perasaan padamu—"

Sebelum Hinata sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah melesat pergi. Tak sanggup mendengar sisa kalimat Hinata yang belum selesai karena terlalu malu. Lebih tepatnya malu karena sudah salah paham.

"—aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kasih sayang pada orang yang kusayangi..."

* * *

Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh sampai-sampai mengira gadis kecil itu menyatakan perasaannya melalui mawar merah itu?! Di Jerman mungkin memberi bunga mawar merah berarti demikian tapi bukan berarti di Jepang budaya yang sama juga berlaku.

Bagaimana bisa ia tak terpikirkan hal itu dan berpikir hal yang sama berlaku di negeri matahari terbit ini?!

Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali membuka mulutnya dan berteriak keras-keras untuk meringankan rasa malu yang terasa begitu mengikat dadanya...

* * *

Untuk beberapa hari selanjutnya, Naruto sama sekali tak bisa bertatap muka dengan sang gadis tetangga karena masih terlalu malu karena sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat hari Valentine.

* * *

Note: Di Jerman, ngasih bunga mawar merah pas Valentine itu artinya menyatakan perasaan dan karena Naruto itu udah lama netap di Jerman, ia jadi mikir sesuai budaya di Jerman sana haha

Yona-san ini dia requestnya! Naruto yang masih polos tapi mungkin agak nakal karena berpikir sampe ke 'sana' hehehe :D

Makasih untuk yang udah baca, nge-fav, dan nge-alert fic-fic aku yang lain! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Review?


End file.
